


Blood in the Bathroom

by kingtysonsworld (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Sectumsempra Scene | Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter's Duel in the Bathroom, Angst, Blanket Permission, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Inferi (Harry Potter), Podfic Welcome, Sectumsempra (Harry Potter), resurrection gone wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kingtysonsworld
Summary: Maybe this was explained in canon somewhere, but Snape's convenient timing for the plot was convenient.OrDraco dies in the bathroom, and Harry was horrified to realise he took the life of someone his age.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 32





	1. Draco's Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ramifications of this are somewhat terrifying. If Draco is dead, then there's no reason for Narcissa to lie to the Dark Lord in the final battle. Also, the only reason Harry survives the Snatchers bringing him to Malfoy Manor was because Draco said he couldn't be sure when confirming Harry's identity. Harry Potter might have legitimately lost the war were it not for the Malfoys.
> 
> I was considering writing a follow-up drabble of how Draco's "ghost" haunts Harry, but I'm feeling queasy as is.

Snape never came to miraculously heal Malfoy from the _Sectumsempra_ curse Harry fired.

He was swimming in Malfoy's blood. It was everywhere, _and this wasn't supposed to happen._

"I…"

Malfoy coughed, and _he was dying, what would Hermione say—_

"I… deserved this," Malfoy muttered. Harry wasn't entirely sure whether he actually said anything at all because when he checked for a pulse, he came up empty.

Draco Malfoy was dead.

"You killed him!" Moaning Myrtle had said in an incredulous tone. "Just like that? Are you gonna say anything at all about it? You know, the boy came to me very sad about a lot of things, but I don't see a ghost for him around here to share my toilet with."

Harry's hand grazed over the wounds, now absolutely covered in blood. He turned and stared at her straight in the eye. His attempts of maintaining cool broke when his voice just cracked. "I didn't know what that curse would do…. The book said 'for enemies,' but I…" He swallowed.

When he killed Professor Quirrel in first year, he hadn't quite registered that the man died at his hands. It was simple to think he got himself killed for aiding Voldemort. With this though… Harry looked back at his bloody hands.

This was his fault.

A _Crucio_ would have been nothing compared to this. What Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, did to Draco Malfoy who, even if he was a Death Eater, had just wanted to cry alone in a bathroom. He never wanted for Malfoy to _die_. 

_ You killed him. _

_Dead, dead, dead..._

It took hours for Dumbledore and Snape to find a sniffling Harry and a very cold body of Draco Malfoy. 

_"The brat—!" <_

_"Severus, we're not… he'll be leaving Hogwarts with me in the morning… can't expect to stay…"_

_ "The boy  _ killed _Malfoy because of a childish grudge."_

**"I didn't know what that curse was supposed to do!"** Harry wailed. He clutched onto Malfoy's body against his chest. "It said 'for enemies,' and Malfoy was about to cast Crutiatous—but _he wasn't supposed to die_." 

_ James and Lily Potter died. Cedric Diggory died.  _ **_Draco bloody Malfoy died._ **

What kind of hero killed someone who cried alone in a bathroom with only a creepy ghost girl for company? What kind of hero killed someone who hadn't slept well in months? What kind of hero killed someone who probably just needed some help?

Harry Potter was the kind of hero to lack so much judgement to do those things.

**He's dead, and it's your fault.**

Oh Morgana, who was going to tell the news to Malfoy's  _parents_? To Malfoy's friends? He might have been pushing them away all year, but they would be  _ furious_.

_ And it would be within their right to be so. _

He drowned in guilt for Cedric dying when Wormtail was the one who killed him. How was he going to live for personally taking the life of the first wizard his age he talked to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ramifications of this are somewhat terrifying. If Draco is dead, then there's no reason for Narcissa to lie to the Dark Lord in the final battle. Also, the only reason Harry survives the Snatchers bringing him to Malfoy Manor was because Draco said he couldn't be sure when confirming Harry's identity. Harry Potter might have legitimately lost the war were it not for the Malfoys.
> 
> I was considering writing a follow-up drabble of how Draco's "ghost" haunts Harry, but I'm feeling queasy as is.


	2. Harry's Laugh

Harry's at the Dursleys in the middle of the school year, and the possibility of his wand being snapped is up in the air. Petunia had a pinched expression on her face when Harry arrived, but his words cut through the air to shut her up.

"I'm being expelled from Hogwarts because I killed a classmate. I can and will kill you next."

Vernon and Dudley mysteriously disappear from his life after, and this suits Harry just fine. He didn't plan on leaving his room outside of meals and the bathroom anyhow.

The bathroom...

Malfoy may have been a Death Eater, but it didn't mean Malfoy had to die. _His soul is torn, and his breath, he's losing control, everything just **hurts**._

He knows Dumbledore is fighting for him in front of the Wizengamont, and he knows he doesn't deserve it. Harry doesn't deserve to be here when Malfoy was gone. Gone, gone, _gone_ , and it's all _wrong_. The only person he had to kill was Voldemort. Malfoy didn't have to die, but he's dead anyway because _him, Harry bloody Potter, was just so stupid—_

There is a war happening, and death happened in war. Harry knew this, but Malfoy didn't die for the war. He died because Harry was too stupid to take Hermione's warnings about the book seriously.

Malfoy's death was so much worse than Quirrel's. Maybe it should concern him more he killed his own defence professor at eleven, but Quirrel chose his path. Draco Malfoy was the definition of pride, and as much as Harry knew Malfoy spouted the same blood purity nonsense, Malfoys bowed to no one. It was clear Malfoy hadn't been well all year; he hadn't wanted this either.

Harry threw his head back. He _laughed_. Laugh, Harry, laugh, because what else do you do when your perceived enemy had better morals than you do? Let the rage flood him. Have the grief of another boy engulf him in its flames. Malfoy couldn't make his sneering remarks anymore, and Harry couldn't stalk him, watch his every move.

Malfoy couldn't make another move.

_Unless…_

Voldemort came back from the dead, didn't he? How was he able to come back? Dumbledore never explained, and it'd involve extremely Dark magic, of course… but Harry could do extremely Dark magic. _Sectumsempra_ might as well have been an Unforgivable.

He could bring Malfoy back.

Hewig flew in through his window. Hermione wrote through a thousand stacks of paper. Harry ignored it for the thin slip of paper Ron wrote.

> Harry,
> 
> What the bloody hell? I know we all hate the Ferret-Face, and I get wanting to off him early. But—I don't know. I've got your back, but I wish you would've talked to me first at least. We could've figured out a better strategy to go about this.
> 
> Your Best Mate,
> 
> Ron

His fingers shake. He doesn't know either, and he doubted he would ever again. The gears in his head were moving.

Harry needed Grimmauld Place.


	3. Plans for Inferi

He pointed his wand at the other wizard's throat. "Mundungus, I really don't appreciate you Sirius's stuff. Let's make a deal: You get me Draco Malfoy's body, and I hold off on turning you into a corpse too." 

Mundungus scampered off, leaving the remaining contents in his satchel at Harry's feet. 

Harry wiped the sweat off on his forehead, rubbing his scar. He really wasn't happy with Mundungus trying to sell off Sirius's stuff again, but at least the guy could be useful. Surely trying to resurrect someone would be easier when you had the person's original body? The reason Voldemort had to do his _flesh of the servant_ ritual was because he had no body. 

Staring at the stacks of books covering Dark magic, Harry groaned. There was so much reading to do. If it wasn't Dark, he might have said Hermione would be proud of him for his new reading endeavors; so he scoured through all of the Black family literature, tediously taking note of any magic related to death. 

Harry sent a vicious glare at Mundungus, who dropped Malfoy's body off in the kitchen before scampering away again. He pinched his nose and moved the cold body into his room. At least it was in statsis; he didn't know if he could function if Malfoy still was oozing out blood. The lifelessness alone made Harry's stomach do awful things to itself. 

Even Dark magic didn't have many answers for overcoming death. Harry found three options: Horcruxes, Deathly Hallows, and Inferi. None of them were appealing, but he supposed if there was an easy way to come back, there would be more Voldemorts running around. His survival of the Killing Curse wouldn't be so profound. 

A Horcrux was a piece of your soul tied to an object which would tether you to the living world. This wouldn't work though as Harry had no way of tracking down Malfoy's soul; souls left a person's body after death. 

He could try to locate the Deathly Hallows and become the Master of Death. The details of what this would entail were unclear, but surely a Master of Death could reverse death, yes? In any case, Harry didn't know where he would even start such a search. 

The last option was to make Malfoy an Inferi. It seemed to Harry Inferi essentially were just zombies like on the telly. This wouldn't bring Malfoy back though; it simply reanimated his corpse to his will. 

Harry rubbed his scar. Maybe he could try sneaking into Hogwarts and ask the ghosts there. Even if Sirius didn't come back as a ghost, maybe Malfoy was spiteful enough to not be able to move on. 

Killing Curse. Blood. Inferi. 

Blood magic was proven powerful between his mother's sacrifice and Voldemort using his blood. Harry survived death before literally, and he escaped it afterward numerous times. If he made Malfoy an Inferi using his blood, maybe— 

_But what if the magic backlashed?_

No, it'd work. Harry was certain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I can't believe his obsession with stalking Malfoy has transpired into an obsession with resurrecting Malfoy. 
> 
> But seriously, Harry,, n o, this is not safe magic. I thought you learned not to cast random spells in books anymore. _Did you learn nothing from Malfoy's death, Harry?_
> 
> Malfoy, look, you have Potter's attention. You have so much of it, in fact, he's going to do Dark magic just to bring you back from the dead. Isn't that amazing? No? Well, Harry can't hear you, so


	4. The Issue When Working With Dark Magic

The issue when working with Dark magic was that, since it was illegal, the few instructions left in any books were written with the assumption the only people reading them were the families of the writer who would be taught how to read them. How, because some instructions were vague under the assumption you knew what this step meant.

For example, the words "stir the cauldron before tapping it" meant absolutely nothing to Harry. Which direction was he meant to stir in? How many times was he to stir this cauldron? Where does he tap it? How is he meant to tap it? What would he even be stirring the cauldron with because while yes, cauldron stirs do exist, was this written with those in mind or just a giant spoon as often was with older texts? He didn't know, and it was driving him absolutely mad.

Now, you may retort Mr. Potter was already mad for attempting necromancy when he didn't know the first thing when it came to Dark magic. Your assessment as such would be accurate. Harry Potter hadn't a single clue as to what he was doing. This may prove disastrous later when his brain finally caught up on what he planned to do, but current I-Must-Resurrect-Malfoy-Or-So-Help-Me-Merlin Potter was not in a right state of mind. In any case, Harry's pure stubbornness to do whatever he wanted in the name of the Greater Good has a previous record of being successful with minimal consequences. In his first year, going off on his own against Quirrel ended just fine, and Voldemort didn't have the Philosopher's Stone. Second year, he saved Ginny despite Lockhart's intervention which threatened to kill all of them. Third year, well, he supposed Sirius still being on the run in the end wasn't so great, but they did save Buckbeak. Fourth year, he literally survived a duel with Voldemort himself despite the man having the whole Tournament set up just to kill him. Sure, he was successful with his resurrection, but all in all, it could have been worse.

Admittedly, Cedric died, so maybe his record was already broken, but that just meant he could learn from his mistakes in resurrecting Malfoy to resurrect Cedric properly. All in all, an excellent idea, Harry, wonderful job! What could go wrong with an emotionally distraught 15-year-old with a lack of guidance attempting to do magic no other wizard was ever successful with? This would in no way fuel people's old belief Harry Potter was a crazy, attention-seeking teenager. People don't believe in Harry or Dumbledore; they believe Voldemort was back because they saw him in the Department of Mysteries. Everyone was just pretending they were listening to them both before the whole time, and they can easily once again turn against them!

Isn't that _fun_?

He was such a fool, and now you and him are through. For the longest time, you were nothing but a tool. Now the world disappears from your fingertips further away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been distant from the Harry Potter fandom recently, so I wasn't sure where to go on. As such, we have a chapter away from Harry's POV for once, with a drastic tone shift. So uh, have fun? :]


End file.
